


d e a d !

by hunterwho



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, idk harlow gave me ideas, these names look super short, this entire fic was an excuse to write "fun band yes"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterwho/pseuds/hunterwho
Summary: When Mal mentioned she used to be in a band, everyone wants in.aka: Who knew Ripley could actually play drums?





	d e a d !

**Author's Note:**

> it was midnight, and I thought, "let's do this!" so here we go, guys. my emo upbringing combined with the cutest and most pure girls i have ever seen. it's really short and really bad but I am proud of my child.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Mal had been awakened by Ripley jumping on her chest, knocking the wind out of her, and yelling “BAND!” Obviously, she had some questions.

“So, you know how you said you had a band back home?” Molly smiled sheepishly as Mal watched Ripley run around yelling “BAND BAND BAND” to anyone who would listen. “Well, we wanted to try!”

“I don’t know if this is a good i-” Mal was cut off by Ripley, who was staring into her eyes with the most passionate puppy-dog eyes she’d ever seen.

“MAL PLEASE CAN WE MAKE A BAND. PLEASE.” Who was Mal to discourage Ripley?

And so, there was a band, called Holy Kitten (because of  _ course _ it was).

“Now, to the instruments!” April called, already setting off toward- where was she heading? Mal didn’t know, but she followed, because April probably knew what she was doing. Sure enough, there apparently was a cabin of instruments just lying around, including an  _ entire _ drum set (how did they get this here anyways?), a keyboard, a bass, and a few amps. Luckily, Mal had brought her guitar, as she was technically supposed to be at music camp. This would count as doing music, right? Mal watched as her cabinmates flew to the instruments. She walked over to Molly, who was standing by the keyboard.

“You know how to play?”

“Oh, well-” she smiled- “my parents, being them, got me piano lessons. So I know my way around the keys.” She then provided a perfect (well, probably not  _ perfect _ , but it’s Mal’s girlfriend, what else could she say?) rendition of Fur Elise.

“Holy crow. That was  _ amazing. _ ” Suddenly, another sound distracted Mal. It sounded like a cacophony of someone playing every drum at once, and sure enough, Ripley had found the drums.

“Mal this is super fun oh my gosh wow!” Ripley’s eyes were practically filled with stars.

“Have you tried something- uh- different? Like this,” Mal instructed, tapping out a relatively simple beat on the hi-hat and bass drum. Ripley copied it, and sped it up, and then went back to going wild again. But after a little while, she settled into a rythm, and it was impressive. Mal had other things on her mind, though, and she walked over to April, who was trying out the bass.

“How do I play this?”

“Well, have you ever played a piano?” Mal proceeded to give April a long and boring introduction to string instruments, in which she gave up halfway through and just showed April how to play a few chords. She was remarkably good for a beginner, so Mal told her to experiment and left her to play.

As Mal was getting her guitar connected to an amp to warm up, Jo tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey, what do you want me doing? It seems like you’re pretty in control, is there anything?”

“Oh! Jo-” Mal gave it a moment’s thought, and smiled- “have you ever heard of a band called My Chemical Romance?”

After about half an hour of reasoning with the Yetis to borrow their Walkman, Mal was able to actually play some for Jo, and she instantly fell in love.

“Mal, we gotta play some. I love this. It’s so great.”

And this is how Mal became the lead guitarist in Holy Kitten, a band that exclusively covers MCR (now with more keyboard).

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations for making it this far! kudos and comments always brighten my day


End file.
